


Third Child

by Sioban_Avayandir



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 09:49:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12724290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sioban_Avayandir/pseuds/Sioban_Avayandir
Summary: Not many is known about one Andromeda Quirk, all the camp knows about her is that she came when she was twelve years old, brandishing a shimmering silver Jo staff with no memories whatsoever of who she was. Since then she's a year rounder that's always lazing around and can be snarky when she didn't get her afternoon nap. It's not uncommon for campers to remain unclaimed by their godly parent, but Chiron with all his wisdom and experience cannot even give a guess to who her parent is. Years have gone by, and the mystery only thickens; could the arrival of different demigods shed light to who she was? A better question is, why did her memories disappear?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my most recent work, so it has the most probability of getting more updates
> 
> *I don't own the Percy Jackson Series, all of that is Rick Riordan's

**Prologue**

 

            Child’s laughter can be heard through the breeze, as two by standers watch the two children play along the meadow. It was a picturesque scene full of happiness and warmth. The children are both girls, along the age of 6; and both are laughing loudly as they ran around the two adults.

 

            “Now now, easy there Andy. You’ll get yourself dizzy.” The man gently reprimanded the dark haired girl. The girl, Andy, only grinned impishly and proceeds to raise her arm for the older woman to carry her. Her startling light blue eyes sparkles at her mother’s shoulders as she stick her tongue out to her father.

 

            The woman laughs as the other child contently settles besides the woman and kept hold of the others hand. The other child, also a dark haired brunette, looks upon the man with her own set of startling silver eyes that has maturity not seen typically form a child. These eyes were the only thing that gives a hint to others that the girl was no ordinary girl. The saying “the eyes are windows of the soul” cannot be more true for this instant as the man held the gaze of the silver eyed girl. In them he sees wisdom, age, and power; power which the man will never truly understand since he is only but a man, and they are not.

 

            “Come now dear, stop glaring at David.” The woman lightly reprimanded the girl. Still fully focused at Andy as she walks towards a shaded part of the meadow, her golden locks shining brightly as she seemingly glides on the grassy ground. The girl huffed and gave David another pointed stare then followed after her mother.

 

            David released a breath as the girl released him of her stare (more really a glare), he knew the girl has shown dislike towards him, but he may have thought that being the woman’s lover was enough to be spared of her scrutiny. Unfortunately or fortunately she only seem to tolerate him so. David sighs as he followed the trio as his daughter called to him loudly to their spot.

 

            As David reached the trio on their shaded spot, he noticed Andy was speaking fast and non-stop towards the other girl. She was sharing with her, her days in school and new babies admitted in the orphanage that she find incredibly adorable. David thought off handedly if the other girl even understands his princess babbles, it quite takes tremendous skill to decipher the girls’ sentences when she’s on the roll like that.

 

            Sitting beside his lover, he turns to face her only to be met by an unimpressed raised eyebrow. He sheepishly shrugs as an excused as if to say, “It wasn’t his fault” which was true to say the least. Giving a hum, the woman lets it slide as she leans her head to her lovers shoulder. She feels incredibly content at the moment, thankful for the silence that came with the peaceful environment. She quite happily pushes her worries and problems away in favor of being with her family.

 


	2. The New Pine Tree

 

            Sixteen-year-old Andromeda Quirk, Andy for short, gave a yelp of surprise when she was woken up quite zealously by somebody. Managing to give a painful jab to somebody’s torso, Andy fully woke up once she heard the pitiful cries of her cabin mate Josh Peterson.

            “What the hell Josh! Its not even noon yet!” she screamed at the hunched boy near her bunk. Said boy though doesn’t seem to hear her complaint.

            “An-Andy it’s 2 o’clock! And we – cough – have a situation outside!” Josh wheezed out. The girl made quite a notorious reputation of not being disturbed before noon. 

            Still somewhat baffled with her waking, Andy walked out their cabin in nothing but a tank top and basketball shorts. She saw the few others outside heading to the hilltop, where she was quite sure didn’t have a pine tree before. Blinking a few times, Andy followed the others still a bit hazy in the head; it really was a problem for her to truly wake up.

            Upon reaching the small crowd surrounding the new pine tree, Andy could make out two kids shaking with the satyr Grover. Andy gave a curious hum as she knew the satyr was given a mission on finding some demigod powerhouse, but both kids didn’t give off a powerful aura to her. Both kids were blond, with the boy having more of a sandy blond shade than the girl; the boy looked about fourteen or fifteen, while the other one was maybe seven years old. Andy didn’t really notice it before, being half awake and stuff, but both kids were giving off feelings of sorrow and fear. But what really quite shocked – literally shocked – her was that she felt it also from the tree. She yelped unexpectedly, which shook the others back of themselves.

            “Come now everyone! Return to your activities! Healers please assist them, and Andy do come with me.” Chiron ordered around, Andy gave him a confused look, but went with him regardless. The old centaur never really made her do anything nasty before.

            “So… what do you need me for?” she asked as they neared the big house, she scanned idly the porch whether the wine god was present or not. She didn’t really need another lecture about her clothes.

            “What do you think of the two new campers? You gave quite a response when we were up on the hill.” Chiron asked seriously as he maneuvered his horse parts on to his wheelchair. He was too big to comfortably walk around the house, and must use the wheelchair whenever he’s inside. 

            “It was shocking” she deadpanned. Having determined that the wine god was not present in the camp, she sat herself on the porch railing facing the Chiron. Mr. D never did like her habit of sitting about anywhere sit-able, or her less than stellar choice – or lack – of clothes. Andy never really gave a damn about appearances, but well, the immortals do.

            Chiron gave her an unimpressed eyebrow (which Andy believes shouldn’t look so unnerving on a centaur) to further explain her earlier reaction. Chiron learned a long time ago that, as much as Andy portrays herself as a recluse or a scatterbrain, she wasn’t truly so. Many have dismissed her presence and/or opinion when pertaining to sensitive issues, however Andy was quite gifted by her godly parent – which still eludes Chiron to who they are – and has abilities that pick up relevant information. More often than not, Andromeda knows too much that she could get in trouble for and Chiron believes that this is one of the reasons she doesn’t really share all that much on her knowledge. Watching the teen scoff in mock annoyance, Chiron is somewhat glad that she still trust him so.

            “The demigod that the satyr was supposed to bring back didn’t really make it did they? The other two don’t really feel like scary strong demigods and well… the scene looks depressing enough to clue anyone in.” Andy thought aloud, Chiron was one of the few people she was comfortable enough to tell her observations to. Being able to feel anyone’s’ emotion can be really overwhelming, and more often than not, she got shunned for being weirdly pointing out the truth or being right. No one really knows, not even the satyrs gave an inkling of knowing she can feel emotions like they do. Though maybe they don’t notice it since she comes off as an aloof, snarky, and sarcastic individual; or haw Josh likes to call her most of the time: an ASS. Its one of the reason why she avoids Mr. D – being the god that governs madness and all – she really cant handle the influx of godly emotions plus his personal mix of madness. Andy could differentiate between beings, like whether they’re god or monster. She’s gotten good at this that she can tell which monster is close to her. Sadly she hasn’t figured out how to turn it off – if it can be turned off – or how to tone it down. This was why she tends be alone most of the time.

            “But what really shocked me – and I mean literally shock me Chiron, is that the tree FELT sad and scared!” Andy whispered yelled to the centaur. She doesn’t really like broadcasting her abilities, but most demigods do have sensitive power radars or emphatic senses. So it wasn’t that much of a stretch for Chiron to think the same ability for her as well.

            “You felt it from the tree?” Chiron asked skeptically.

            “Well, it shocked me first then I felt the emotional residue of it… Its really scared Chiron.” Andy mumbled the last part. She can’t really comprehend how anyone – the gods – makes someone a plant or tree. Andy initially thought at first that since it’s a punishment of some sorts its supposed to be deadly; but apparently they’re still alive with the transformation. Whoever’s in the tree will forever be frozen with their last current state of being, and in this case it’s terror. Maybe they’ll be some type of naiad afterwards, she thinks

            “That was Thalia Grace, Zeus daughter.” Chiron said somberly. He didn’t share much of the godly politics, but Andy was grateful for being included in the loop.

            “Wait! God of Olympus Zeus?! Who’d make his kid into a tree? They must be stu – I mean under duress or something!” Andy quickly changed tactics as the thunder was heard. What a fret, the gods are mighty sensitive she thinks, she’s been in this lifestyle since who knows how long and she still can’t get used to watching what she says about the gods and goddesses. 

            “Zeus was the one who changed his daughter Andy, we must be careful of our opinion for we do not know the gods intentions.” Chiron said diplomatically, ever the diplomat Andy thinks. Never one to stomp (figuratively of course) on anyone’s eg – woah! Wait up did he just say ZEUS changed his DAUGHTER into a tree?! Andy was gaping at him. Why the effin hell? 

            Chiron merely looked at her steadily as if she knows the why it was, but Andy was reevaluating her past thought on cruel gods changing people into trees scheme. Gods of Olympus, is THE god of Olympus too cruel? That’s his own daughter? Why would he do that? Getting carried away by her thought process, Andy got pulled back to the present as she heard a pompous cough directed to her. 

            “I see you are as absent minded as ever Alyssa! And must you parade around here like a pauper? Really your mother should scold you! Get OFF the railing it’s not made for seating! And go guide the new campers and be useful!” Mr. D nearly screamed the last rant as Andy skedaddled away from the Big House. She was so absorbed by her thoughts that she didn’t notice the hailstorm of emotions and purple aura coming towards the porch. Andy really didn’t like Mr. D’s brand of affection, its near maddening really.

 

 


End file.
